Kelsey Matthews
Kelsey Matthews is an all-American girl from Philadelphia, a champion dancer with dreams of a Broadway career and a part-time waitress at Little Toscana. She's a barely legal 18 year old, with natural dirty blonde hair, pearly white skin and an promiscuous streak throughout her whole body. She is a proudly narcissistic young woman, even being called a sociopath at times. She's witty and smart, but has a tendency to be pervy and to say things with a smile that others couldn't, openly offending people for her own ends and fun. Her 'Best Bestie of All Time' is Kate Johnson, who is also her first real love, known only to them both. Kelsey is the protagonist and titular character of NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City, which is her origin story and intro into her role in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR), in which she is one on the leading female side characters. Her name was originally meant to be spelt Kelsie, but was changed early on due to personal tastes. Descriptions Physical Kelsey is a youthful teenage girl with a lithe dancer's body, creamy white skin and naturally dirty blonde hair. She is short for her age, though her heeled shoes often hide this fact. She has small blemishes across her skin, mostly freckles including notable marks under her left cheek, as well as blue eye and rounded red lips. Her hair is pulled into a braided ponytail, with black tie on the end, that she lets rest over her left shoulder. her breasts are modest in size, but are slight bigger for her body than average. She is able to stretch and even do the splits, after years of dance training. She often wears tight fitting clothes that shows a lot of skin, being one to flaunt her good body. She also wears a peal necklace and earrings because she's "a classy lady". Her uniform at Little Toscana is personally died pink so she can stand out from the other girls. Personality Kelsey is a straight-forward teenage girl, with some serious personality twists. She is openly promiscuous and flirty, often has fun at other people's expense and doesn't hide the fact she is sociopathic in her pursuit of enjoyment or in revenge at perceived slights. Kelsey is highly intelligent, and doesn't let people underestimate her twice, unless it is in her interest to do so. She is naturally confident and cocky, but also highly competitive and ambitious. She already has her life goals laid out for her, including being a Broadway dancer and taking New York City by storm with her Best Bestie of all TimeNTR Origins: Kelsey and the City. Dancing is her only true passion and her life's focus, the one thing she takes seriously all the time. She enjoys all kinds, from ballet to tap, but has a particular talent for Break-dancing. Kelsey is an attention seeker, especially on social media where she has cultivated a following of over 15,000 followers, in large part through suggestive pictures and leading messaging.Noemi's Toscana Rebirth Also everything is a joke or an opportunity for her to enjoy herself, and sex is as much a game and a contest for her as it is an activity. She rarely cares about her partner, it's more about making them squirm and enjoying the control. She can also be transactional, trading her skills or pull for things she wants, including her job at Little Toscana. However, Kelsey is sentimental and loving, but only to a select few in her life. She works hard to make her own way, not relying on others if she can help it, and so objects that show her progress hold her affections, including her crappy car. Hobbies and Interests * Dancing - All kinds, especially breakdancing * Herself * Socializing, Sex and Flirting * Drinking and Partying Dislikes * People who slight her or her true friends * Stupid people, or people who are bad at "playing the game" Key Personal Relationships Kate Johnson Kate is a friend to Kelsey for several years, and her "Best Bestie of All Time". They met through school, since their fun-loving personalities drew them to each other. They became fast friends and a pair deal, but Kelsey's sociopath nature was considered a bad influence on Kate by her family. Together they enjoyed partying, drinking, playing with boys and generally loving life. One thing that helped cement their bond is their shared dream of being beloved New York socialites, and together they set themselves the life goals of living in a 5th Avenue penthouse apartment, Kelsey being a Broadway star and Kate a respected fashion journalist. However, their relationship became more complex during NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City, as Kelsey's deeper feelings finally turned to action as she kissed Kate. Almost immediately after Kate moved away to NYC to live with her Granddad Tim, adding the strain of distance to their friendship and goals, as well as a lingering abandonment feeling on Kelsey's part. It was only after their parting did Kate realize she returned Kelsey's feelings. Thought they are apart now and their lives diverge, they still try to make their dreams come through together. Backstory Birth & Childhood Kelsey is the only child of two successful and busy lawyers, born around about the end of 1999. Though honestly beloved by them both, she was mostly born to be a part of the family, checking off that life goal for both her parents rather than because they really wanted to raise a child. She was never-the-less often left home alone with her nanny in the early years as her mother went back to work at the the first chance she had after having her child. Kelsey was always a lonely child as she had nobody her own age to play with. Here parents where always there for her, and she quickly learned to pull her Mommy and Daddy's strings, but they were always a bit distant and turned a blind eye to what ever she got up to as long as she didn't get in trouble. One of the ways she could garner her parents attention was to dance for them and to lean on their emotions, especially their pride at having a skilled daughter. This was the early seeds of her love of dance being planted. Early Years & Teens Old enough to not need a nanny anymore, Kelsey first spread her wings and became a social butterfly around the age of 7. Living in the Philly suburbs she became fast friends with the girl next door. They spent all their time together until the day the girl's family moved away, an event that really upset the young blonde. The area was mostly populated with starter families who would only be in town as long as the parents work was ongoing and so new people would always come and go. Kelsey found herself making new friends, both boys and girls, almost every month only for them to move away again a few months later. This caused a distance with people to form in the girl even as her social skills became sharp and honed. The only constants in her life were her nightly family dinners with her parents, and dancing. Whenever she met a problem or something that upset her, she turned to dance to solve her problems. With their eye on a future for their child, both her parents encouraged her to join in formal training and classes as extracurricular activities, to which she naturally fit in with. She reached for the top, her competitive side grew along side her dexterity and nimbleness. School Life and Friends Kelsey excelled at school, to the point it was rarely challenging enough for her. As she reached puberty she quickly realized she was able to grab the boys attentions easily even while the girls tended to push her away. She developed a taste for partying to help stave off the loneliness, and without much in terms of friends she focused her effort to her solo dancing career, all of which drained her time. She was able to convince the lads to help her in her studies when needed to do her homework so she was freed up time wise, accepting lower grades than if she did it herself. However the boys tended to leave after her teasing wore off and she lacked any serious friendship. Eventually she became pals with another girl in her year, Kate Johnson, also a girl of questionable morals, and together they got each other through the tough school years. Kelsey grew to deeply admire her best friend's ability to be true to herself, something Kelsey long forgot how to do after being burned by so many lost pals, and these feelings turned to something more without Kelsey realizing it. Thinking they were just true friends Kelsey and she feed each other's personalities in every way until the day she too moved out of town, because Kelsey was becoming a bad influence on herStated by Tim Johnson, Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov. Those feeling are still buried deep with in her to this day as she searches for a bond as meaningful as that one and somebody who understands her like her "Best Bestie of All Time" did. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Kelsey is one of the main secondary characters during the NTR game, as well as being one of the main female characters of the series. She is the last of the 'Rebirth' batch of waitresses to be hired by Noe to work at 'Little Toscana'. Her larger role in the story has yer to be seen. NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City As the name NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City suggests, Kelsey is the protagonist and titular character of this prologue Mini-VN to her main game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth. During the course of the story, Kelsey and her 'Best Bestie' Kate work towards their goal of living together as successful New Yorkers, with Kelsey focused on winning a big dance contest to raise her profile as a dancer. As the contest draws near, Kate seems more and more depressed and acting strange, with leads Kelsey to take action to cheer her up, including using sex to trick a footballer player to hurt his own teammate after that guy had insulted Kate. Eventually Kelsey wins her contest and in the hype of the victory she kisses Kate passionately, accidentally revealing her hidden feelings for her. She finds out too late that Kate is moving to New York City ahead of her in order to follow her part of their dream like Kelsey has been. The latter part of the Mini-VN deals with the strain on the pair's relationship and friendship as they struggle to keep their lives intertwined. Elements of Kate's time living at Cedarfield Heights with her Grandpa Tim can be seen, including her room there and her Cam Modelling side gig, as the story overlaps with the game Agents of Heels: Misadventures of Agent Romanov Non-Canonical Content Kelsey hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 Kelsey was one of the 4 girls from NTR for the Season 1 Wallpaper rewards. * Kelsey was the winner of the 5th NTR Wallpaper, making her the 3rd NTR girl to win one and the 6th girl of the season overall.NTR Season 1 Wallpaper #5 Winner Announcement, July 2018 * She was the winner of NTR's Round #7, making her the 4th girl to make it to 2 wins.NTR Season 1 Wallpaper #7 Winner Announcement, September 2018 * She won for the third and final time in NTR's Round #9, finishing her stickerbook page as the 4th girl to do so, and along with her page partner Lara Croft, was the first pair to complete their double spread.NTR Season 1 Wallpaper #9 Winner Announcement, November 2018 Her wallpaper referred to her massive following on social media, noting she was about to go over 15,000 at that point. Her final Season 1 Wallpaper stats are as follows: Kelsey - Season 1 --Stats-- Vote Stats Total Votes: 50, Rank #5 Averaged Votes: 5.56 per Round (50 Votes over 9 Rounds), Rank #7 Highest Vote in a Single Option: 8 (Round 9), Rank #7 Highest Vote Total: 8 (Round 9), Rank #8 Highest Vote Share: 42% (Round 9), Rank #7 '' Option Stats'' Earliest Win: Risqué (Round 5), Rank #6 Biggest Win: SFW (8 Votes), Rank #7 Most Voted for Option: Risqué (18 Votes over 5 Rounds), Rank #7 SFW/Risqué/Naked Split: 32%/36%/32% , (Rank #4/#T-2/#5) '' --Notable Accomplishments--'' - First Girl to 3 wins without getting 10+ votes in a Single Round. - Won all 3 Wallpapers without ever getting the most votes in a round. - Along with Lara, first pair to complete their joint fold pages. beWilder's Wildest! Kelsey was selected as one of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the second NTR Preliminary round via tiebreak with Kriem Blakey with 6 votes plus her 3 from the previous round putting her through, becoming the first ever NTR Seed #2 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She was bested by Mystique in a one vote upset loss, knocking her out of the tournament. Her matches were as follows: Kelsey Matthews Vs Mystique - Total Votes: 27, Final Score:13-14, Winner: MystiquebeWilder's Wildest 2018 - Round of 8 Match #2 Winner, November 2018 Patreon Posts Kelsey is a popular girl and has appeared in a number of posts on our page to date. The following are notable posts: * Kelsey's first ever public appearance on the page was as the official Christmas Wishes 2017 post.Christmas and Holidays Celebration Post, December 2017 She appeared alongside Noemi Bellocchio, in a domineering pose where the younger girl sat on top of her boss as she blows a kiss to the screen. * Kelsey returned for the 2018 Christmas picture, holding Kate Johnson while sitting on a slay in matching Christmas clothingChristmas and Holidays Celebration Post, December 2018. Kelsey and Kate came back to celebrate New Years 2019, having partied all week, for a topless shot of them both kissing and drinking champagne. This was a Deviant Art Exclusive Render.Happy New Years Special Kelsey and Kate Render, January 2019 * Headlining the handover post of October 2018, Kelsey was seen donning her body stocking workout gear and doing the splits for the camera as she warmed up for the month ahead."How... How Can She Even Do That?!" AoH to NTR Handover Post, October 2018 The post is titled "How... How Can She Even Do That?". As of September 2019, this picture is the teams most viewed on Deviant Art with over 1150 individual views, and even inspiring a commissioned piece. * Kelsey shared a second handover post in May 2019, this time with Poison Ivy, playing on her competitiveness for the spotlight by having her threatening the villainess with a gun, demanding she "Get your Own Spotlight... Capiche?"."Get Your Own Spotlight... Capiche?" AoH to NTR Handover Post, May 2019 * To kick off Kelsey's Origin Story, Kelsey and the City, she headlined the Handover Post for September 2019 tooSeptember Handover Post to Kelsey's OS, September 2019. She appeared in her professional dance practice gear as she practiced more traditional dance moves. Later in that same month Kelsey appeared in 3 different teasers for her Mini-VN, the first being a public tease with her and Kate appearing together in Philadelphia.Kelsey's OS Public Teaser Post, September 2019 The other two were backer teasers, showing Kelsey manipulating her football playing friend with a close face-to-face, and also her display of break dance moves from her contest victory.Kelsey's "Flash Dance" OS Backer Teaser, September 2019 Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Kelsey and the City (Titular character and protagonist) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Female Protagonists Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees